Taking His Offer
by keepingklarolinereal
Summary: What if Caroline agreed to go to New Orleans with Klaus? How will she react when she finds out about Hayley? Will she stay with him, or will this be the final break?
1. Preference: A Choice

Preference: A Choice

When Caroline had left Mystic Falls High School behind, she just had plans to attend college with Bonnie and Elena. But, when Klaus, the big bad hybrid who evidently "fancied" her offered a first class ticket to New Orleans, she didn't have the heart to turn him down. Klaus had also offered just to leave her be and let Tyler return, but Caroline wanted the adventure. So here she was, sitting in a comfy leather chair with Klaus sitting across from her, sketching.

"So, what are you sketching?" Caroline asked Klaus, breaking the silence that had lingered between for the past three hours.

"What do you think, love?" he replied, not looking up from his sketch pad.

"Let me guess, me?" Caroline said, slight annoyance in her voice.

"Why do you sound so flustered by it?" Klaus asked, hint of his infamous smirk on his face.

Caroline groaned.

Ever since the Mikaelson ball, Klaus was fond of drawing Caroline and it drove her nuts. Suddenly, her phone went off in her purse. Caroline dug around until she found it.

The bright blue screen read.

New Message from Elena

Care, where are you?

Caroline couldn't reply. She didn't want her friends to know about her and New Orleans and Klaus. To them he was a monster, a killer. He had killed Tyler's mother and Elena's aunt. But what Caroline could not figure out is why she actually sort of trusted Klaus. He made her feel safe. Like she could never be harmed or even killed. Her thoughts were awaken when the over head announcements blared:

"Well be arriving in New Orleans soon."


	2. Chapter One: New Orleans

New chapter! They have now arrived in New Orleans, so how while Caroline like it? When will Klaus break the news?

Special Thanks to ErikaconalaK, HelenRachel, MyLivleyLove, NeverGiveUp22, Siohra, SwanQueen4055, Tayler Snape13, TheCuteVamp, cakepopshelly, ddenised29, dianapham12, kelevraxm, kristasherbert, lizzathomas3, sandiw1875, suzypyong, and yoursexclusivley for following!

And extra special thanks to dianapham12, guest, and dancer23 for reviewing!

Love,

keepingklarolinereal

* * *

Chapter 1: New Orleans

When Caroline and Klaus boarded off the plane, they headed straight to baggage claim. Klaus's luggage was first to come off the conveyer belt, partially because it was one of the largest.

"Seriously, you had to pack a monstrosity like that?" Caroline nodded towards his large leather suitcase.

"Well, love, just because I'm a man doesn't mean I can't dress to impress." Klaus said with a small smile.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and picked up her small travel bag that had just rolled out. She was a fashionista, but she still packed light. She followed Klaus through security until they got to a semi decent sitting area. Caroline plopped down into a hardly cushioned chair.

"May I ask what in the world are you doing?" Klaus asked, eyeing her tired expression.

"Well, I have just spent four hours on a plane, so I am kind of exhausted." Caroline said simply.

"Well, I happen to have a car waiting out front for us, so let's move." he said, pulling Caroline up by her arm.

"Oh, fine." She whined.

A black limousine was parked out front of the airport, with a driver holding a sign that read "Mikaelson". Klaus handed the driver his luggage, and took Caroline's from her hand. He opened up the back door and motioned for Caroline to get in. She just looked at him, but obliged. Soon they were on their way.

Soon the driver let them off on the famous Bourbon Street, leaving Caroline confused.

"Aren't we staying in a hotel?" she asked Klaus, looking around.

"Sorry love, but no." he said, starting to walk forward.

Caroline stepped in front of him.

"Then _where_ are we staying?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I and my family own a nice little town house in the French Quarter. Now please let me by, sweetheart." he said pushing by her. Caroline couldn't do anything but follow the annoying hybrid.

* * *

Caroline soon decided that wearing three inch heeled boots was a bad idea. She and Klaus had been walking for what felt like forever. But, soon houses started to appear, and suddenly they were in a quaint, quiet little neighborhood. Houses were lined up like soldiers, with little gardens separating property from property.

After Klaus had rounded a corner for the umpteenth time, he stopped at a charming red brick townhouse. It had white shutters and a luscious garden around and probably behind it.

"Wow." Caroline breathed.

"Impressed, I see."Klaus said, looking through his pockets for the key.

"Well, I never imagined you would own a sweet little place like this". Caroline said, edging the conversation.

Klaus ignored her little jab.

He finally found the house key and walked up the steps. Caroline followed suit. When Klaus opened the door, Caroline almost squealed. The place was so homey and relaxing. A white banister staircase led upstairs. The living room was to the right, the kitchen to the left.

Caroline headed straight to the living room, settling herself on the cozy little sofa.

"Well, I see you like the place, love." Klaus said, smiling.

"It's just so warm compared to your mega-mansion back home." she said leaning back.

"Don't you want to see your room?" Klaus said, gesturing upstairs.

"I guess." Caroline said, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus led the baby vampire upstairs, passing three different doors until he got to the end of the hall. He twisted the doorknob.

A room decorated in lavender and cream shone bright in the morning light.

"Oh my, it's beautiful." Caroline breathed, entering the room.

"A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful room." Klaus said.

Caroline touched the soft lavender silk coverlet on the bed. The drapes revealed that she also had a window seat looking out into the back garden.

"Thank you." she said, turning toward him.

"Your closet is right here."Klaus said, pointing to a door across the room.

"And that's my bathroom." Caroline concluded, nodding towards the other closed door.

"Yes." he said in agreement.

"Well, it really is a beautiful room."Caroline said, breaking the passionate moment.

"I'm glad you like it, love." Klaus said a small hint of a smile.

"I have business to attend to, but you and I will have dinner at the pier tonight." He continued, ending their conversation.

Caroline nodded slightly.

Klaus placed her small bag on the bed, and closed the door. Caroline headed for the window seat, sitting down. She gazed onto the garden, mesmerized. _Maybe this wasn't a bad choice after all,_ she thought.

* * *

Klaus hurried through the busy streets, searching for his beloved brother Elijah. He finally spotted him sitting at a tiny cafe, dressed in his usaul buiness attire.

"Brother." Klaus said, pulling up a chair to the rather cramped table.

"Niklaus, my I ask were you have been?" the older brother asked, looking Klaus directly in the eye.

"Well, I decided to pay dear Caroline a little visit for graduation." he said with a smirk.

"How is Miss Caroline fairing, anyway?" Elijah asked, curious.

"She happens to be here in New Orleans, actually." Klaus said, relaxing into the patio chair.

"You brought the girl back?" Elijah said, sitting up.

"Why not? She agreed, so I brought her." Klaus said, showing no signs of concern.

"Marcel is here, along with the Hayley issue, and a bunch a dangerous vampires." Elijah said, looking at Klaus sharply.

"I will protect her." Klaus siad coolly.

"But how will she accept your unborn child?" Elijah said.

Klaus suddenly realized, he had a _very_ big problem.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I hope to have a second one up soon. I don't want this to be a cut off story, so I'm going for twenty chapters. Who knows I might even write more...

Love,

keepingklarolinereal


	3. Chapter 2:Re-Introductions

Ok, so its time for Caroline's dinner with Klaus!

Special Thanks to Aaaammber and sandiw1875 for reviewing!

It's so amazing to have so many favorites in one day!

Thanks,

keepingklarolinereal

* * *

Chapter Two: Re-Introductions

Caroline wandered around the house aimlessly, looking at photos, opening drawers. She didn't think Klaus would mind her curiosity. She had already found that the house had four bedrooms, all decorated in bright, crisp colors. But she was still looking for Klaus's room. For some reason, she wanted to see what the big bad hybrid hid in his room. Probably tons of paintings and sketches. Nothing big. Soon her exploring was cut short.

"Caroline,love,where are you?" Klaus's voice rang throughout the house like bells.

"I'm up here!" she shouted, standing at the top of the stairs.

Klaus vampire speed up the first flight of stairs until he was five down from Caroline.

"I have someone who would like to see you, sweetheart." Klaus said, extending his hand to escort her down stairs.

Caroline carefully took it. She was a bit concerned over who Klaus wanted her to see, but when she got downstairs, a familar face greeted her.

"Elijah." She said, greeting the eldest Original brother.

"Miss Caroline." Elijah said, taking Caroline's hand and placing a slight peck on it.

"What are you doing in New Orleans?" Caroline asked, tilting her head.

"I would like to ask the same of you." Elijah said keenly.

"I came because Klaus offered a first class ticket, so I said why not?" Caroline said innocently.

"That's why me, you, and my dear brother need to sit down and have a talk..."

* * *

After sitting in the living room of the townhouse for an hour and a half, Caroline had been told the back story of Klaus in New Orleans, Marcel, the crazy rules and huge vampire population. Klaus and Elijah had purposely left out the mentioning of Hayley and her child, to spare Caroline some peace before hell came to earth.

"So what you are saying is there is a crazy vampire named Marcel who Klaus created and trained, who has a massive vampire army thing, plus he thinks he owns New Orleans?" Caroline asked.

"I think you hit everything, love." Klaus said, standing up.

"Oh, I got everything." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Now I believe we have dinner reservations at the pier, do we not?" Klaus said, changing the subject.

"We do, but I am not going until BOTH of you promise I'll be safe." Caroline said, waging her finger at the Original brother.

"You will." they vowed at the same time.

"Hmph." she said and trudged back upstairs.

Caroline decided to re-curl her golden locks, mostly because they have suffered through a long plane ride and Klaus drama. Her makeup was smudged too, so she redid that as well. She decided against wearing jeans and pulled on a baby blue sundress that was on top of her suitcase. A jean jacket slighty wrinkled from the plane ride covered up her bare arms, and her boots stayed where they were.

When she got downstairs, Klaus was waiting by the door. He was dressed in his usual grey henly with dark wash jeans. He had added a leather jacket for a touch of class. Outside, a blue convertible sat in the driveway, top down and ready to ride.

"So, no limo this time?" Caroline, a frown on her face.

"Sorry love, but this is a smoother ride." Klaus said, opening the passenger door.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his gentlemanly gesture, and plopped herself in the seat.

Klaus smiled and went around to the driver's side. The sun was still up, so he slid on a pair of aviators, shielding his ice-blue eyes from view.

"Oh, come on. You get sunglasses and I don't?" Caroline said, small pout on her face.

"Dont worry, I'll buy you any pair you want." Klaus said, backing the car out of the drive and turning into the street.

* * *

After driving a few miles, they pulled into a parking lot filled with cars.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked Klaus, looking around curiously.

"My favorite place in New Orleans to eat shrimp." Klaus said, smiling.

"No way." Caroline said, staying in the car.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, slighty confused.

"Yes, but I hate seafood." she whined.

"Unless you want to dine on innocent humans, I suggest you come along." Klaus said, raising his voice.

Before Caroline could snap back a rude comment, Klaus's phone went off.

"Stay here." he told Caroline.

"Hello." Klaus said turning away.

"Brother, I afraid we may have another guest arriving." Elijah sighed on the other line.

"Who?" Klaus replied, letting out a deep breath.

"Rebekah."

Klaus hung up before his brother could continue.

"Well, looks like we are going to eat at the house tonight." he said, frustrated.

Caroline tilted her head and looked at him.

"My darling sister has decided to join us."

* * *

So, Rebekah is baaaaccckkk. I'm hoping she will play a part in the Hayley dilemma, but only time will tell! Hopefully I will have a new chapter tomorrow!

Love,

keepingklarolinereal


	4. Deleted Scene: Klaus on the Plane

I got an idea for a special look inside Klaus's devoius thoughts on the plane.;) I couldn't help myself but write this deleted scene! I know its short, but who cares. I would love to hear anything Klaus thought about Caroline.

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Deleted Scene: Klaus on the Plane

Her golden hair, curled to perfection. Those eyes, filled with undying light. Klaus couldn't think straight when he was around her. She was a creature of pure heart. Something Klaus had never thought he would ever fall for. Caroline.

She looked so peaceful reading the book balanced on her lap, drinking iced tea. He still was in shock that the young vampire had agreed to go to New Orleans with him. But how was he supposed to break the Hayley news to her, and not lose the women he loved?

Klaus was a smart person and usually could come up with a devious plan, but lying was just not an option with the delicate angel seated before him. No problem, even an unborn child of mere accident would keep him from obtaining what he wanted most. The lovely Caroline Forbes.


	5. Chapter 3: Welcome, Sister

Okay, so Rebekah is here, and Klaus is NOT happy about it. Looks like another Original siblings fight...

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome, Sister

A very angry Klaus burst through the front door, a meek Caroline in tow.

"Ok, where is Rebekah and why is she here?" he shouted, stomping down the foyer.

Suddenly a mop of messy blonde hair popped out from around the kitchen corner.

"Nik, if you are going to be rude, I suggest you do it to my face." Rebekah said, coming into Caroline and Klaus's full view.

"Last time I checked, sister, you should be looking after everything in Mystic Falls, should you not?" Klaus said, his voice pinched.

"I'm sorry, but staying in a small little town with no good stores was getting to me, so I decided to take a trip to New Orleans." Rebekah replied.

Then the youngest Original realized there was another face in the room.

"What is Mystic Falls Barbie doing in our home?" Rebekah said, using Damon's nickname for Caroline.

"I was invited here." Caroline said, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, so my manipulative big brother can have his baby vampire friend over for a visit, but I can't say in my own families home without being scolded like a child!" Rebekah shouted furiously.

"Yes, I'd say that's true." Klaus said, snarling.

"Why do you make all the decisions on who goes where and when they go?" Rebekah said, clutching a wooden stake Caroline had not noticed before.

"Because, sweet Rebekah, I am the most power being in our family, so I am in charge." Klaus said, stating the obvious.

"Get over yourself already!" Rebekah screamed.

The wooden stake was flying straight at Klaus before Caroline could even blink. Suddenly, as like he a cue, Elijah came rushing in.

"Now, please, family. May we please settle this like civilized beings?"

* * *

A while later the Mikaelson family and Caroline were all seated around the kitchen table. Caroline was sipping a warm mug of B+, given to her by Klaus who evidently had a stash of bloodbags in the basement. The siblings were arguing about something, but she wasn't really paying attention. Instead, she was daydreaming about life back home. How was her mom, not knowing were her daughter really was? Caroline had left a note saying she was visiting Tyler in Maimi Beach, FL. She hated to lie to her mom, but she would never let her daughter go on a trip with a killer like Klaus.

How was Stefan? Elena choosing Damon had crushed him. She was the love of his life. Especially with his best friend Lexi gone back to the dead, he was even more vulnerable. Matt was probably fine, working his days out at the grill. Bonnie was most likely trying to be even stronger as a witch. Caroline soon realized that her friends pretty much great lives without her. Well, except for Stefan.

Caroline's thoughts were abruptly shattered when a voice asked her a question.

"Huh?" she said, looking startled.

"I said, how would you feel if Rebekah stayed, love?" Klaus asked, looking at her.

Caroline thought for a moment. She sort of felt for the poor sister.

"I would like to have a another girl around." Caroline said, shoulders slightly raised.

"Well, that settles it, I'm staying. Bye boys, thanks Caroline." Rebekah said, before zooming up the stairs.

"Caroline, how about me and you take a walk in the garden so I don't snap any of my siblings necks, hmm?" Klaus suggested, pulling Caroline up.

"Ok..." she replied willingly.

* * *

The sun was already setting when Klaus led her out to the gazebo.

"This place really is beautiful." Caroline said, looking around at the colorful flowers.

"Thats why I adore New Orleans. Color, lights, and a little danger." Klaus said, grinning.

Caroline rarely saw him smile. She liked it.

"So lets walk." Caroline said, pointing to the pathway that led through the garden.

"Of course." Klaus said, taking the girl's arm.

Caroline smiled. They walked through endless flower beds filled with roses, daisys, larkspur, and hydrangeas. Finally they arrived at the orchid bush and Caroline laughed.

"What is it, love?" Klaus said, looking a bit confused.

"It's just that purple orchids are my favorite." Caroline said, blushing.

"Here." Klaus said, handing her a branch of the flowers.

"Thank you." she said, giggling.

The pair wondered around until they reached the back of the house.

"I'm going to go ahead and go to bed, okay?" Caroline said, entering the house.

"Sweet dreams, love." Klaus said, kissing her hand.

Caroline smiled and climbed the stairwell.

* * *

When she got to her room and opened her door, she was surprised to see Rebekah on the bed with a copy of Vogue spread on her lap.

"Um, may I asked what you're doing in my room?" Rebekah asked, not looking up from the magazine.

"Klaus gave me this room." Caroline said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Excuse me, but this has been my bedroom since 1918." Rebekah said, sliding off the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess Klaus didn't think you were going to be here so he gave it to me." Caroline said uncomfortably.

"Of course. Nik thinking I wouldn't show up." the Original sister walked to the closet and opened the door.

"I really am sorry." Caroline said, walking around to meet Rebekah's eyes.

The blonde shut the door.

"Stop apologizing for my stupid brothers actions." Rebekah snapped.

"Ok." Caroline said, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Caroline, its just everybody apologizies for Niks actions. For his fights, his kills, his little reckless streakst. Even Elijah covered for him with the Hayley catashrophe." Rebakah said, walking to the bathroom.

Caroline cocked her head, confused.

"He hasn't told you has he?" Rebekah breathed, realizing what she had just done.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked, trying to understand.

"I've said to much." and with that, Rebekah slammed the bathroom door, blocking Caroline from sight.

* * *

REBEKAH HAS SPILLED! Caroline is on to Klaus's secret! How will she approach him about it? I can't wait to write it!

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal


	6. Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets

Ok, everyone! You wanted another chapter, here you go!

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets

When Rebekah woke up, she realized that Caroline was asleep on the floor, her phone in her hand. Remembering the events of last night, she carefully climbed out of the bed. Knowing Klaus would be up, probably painting, Rebekah crept down the hallway to Klaus's private library/study. She silently cracked open the door, looking in.

"Rebekah, please come in." Klaus said, sensing his sister's presence.

"Nik, how would you feel if Caroline knew about you and Hayley?" Rebekah said, stepping in and closing the door.

"Considering I don't _ever_ intend to tell her, I would be rather furious and probably kill whoever spilled to her." Klaus said, turning away from his easel.

"What if the person who told her mattered a lot to you and you would never really harm them?" Rebekah asked, interlocking her fingers nervously.

"Rebekah, what are you saying?" her brother asked, placing the paintbrush he had been holding down on the desk.

"I may have told Caroline the secret last night." the Original sister said, stepping back in shame.

"You what?!" Klaus shouted, most likely awakening the whole house.

"I was upset and rambling and didn't realize what I had said until it was too late!" Rebekah cried.

"Just let me handle it, Rebekah." Klaus said, composing himself.

"Ok." Rebekah said, scurrying out of the room.

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sound of someone shouting. Probably Klaus yelling at one of the other Original siblings. She rose off the floor, stretching her arms. She decided against going downstairs in her pajamas, knowing Klaus would _LOVE _that view. Realizing Rebekah wasn't in the bed, Caroline stripped down and grabbed her bag. She also noticed she was running out of cute clothes. But, she could most definantly talk Rebekah into shopping.

Once she had picked out an outfit that consisted of skinny jeans, a pale red tank top and ballet flats, she curled her hair and applied light makeup. She slipped down the stairs quietly. She was greeted by Klaus in kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart." the accent was the perfect touch to the sentence.

"Morning." she responded, sitting herself at the kitchen bar.

Klaus placed a warm mug of blood and an omlet of spinach and cheese in front of her.

"What is this?" Caroline asked, motioning to the meal.

"I thought you would be hungry." Klaus said, shrugging.

Caroline took at bite, savoring the amazing taste.

"This is delicious! I didn't know you cooked." she said, looking up at Klaus.

"Love, when you have lived over 1000 years, you pick up some skills." he said, smiling.

Caroline laughed.

"I thought that maybe you and I could maybe explore today?" Klaus suggested, changing the subject.

"As long as you promise not to be romantic, than yes." she agreed.

"I promise." Klaus said, sounding a bit disappointed.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were cruising down a random street, talking about Klaus's history in New Orleans.

"So you helped build this city?" Caroline asked, sounding amazed.

"Yes, every square inch." Klaus said, looking over at her.

"Wow, you really are old." Caroline replied, teasing him.

Suddenly, something in a shop window caught her eye. Caroline stopped.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked, concerned.

"That dress." Caroline said, pointing to the display.

The dress was light blue, the same color of her eyes, and it had delicate white crystal beading on the bodice.

"That dress would look ravishing on you." Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear.

"Should I try it on?" she asked, turning to him.

"I would love to see you in that gown." Klaus said.

"Ok." Caroline said, opening the shop door.

A middle age woman with bright red hair stepped out from behind the counter when Caroline entered.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked, looking exuberant to have a customer.

"I would like to try on the blue dress in the window." Caroline said, nodding towards the display window.

"Of course. Just go into to the dressing room and I will bring it to you." the saleslady said.

Caroline thanked her and went in search for the dressing room. Klaus followed her. Once Caroline found it, she entered and waited. Klaus situated himself on the bench in front of the mirror. The saleslady returned, handing Caroline the dress through the closed curtain.

Caroline changed into the soft silk dress, letting it fall onto her shoulders. She carefully lifted up the floor length skirt up and stepped out of the changing room and onto the mirrored pedestal. She opened her eyes.

The dress was magical, hugging just the right places. Her eyes sparkled with the matching color of the dress.

"Caroline..." Klaus said. He was lost for words. Caroline had looked elegant at the ball in a similar dress, but this revealed more skin and had more glamour to it.

"I'll take it." Caroline said, knowing she was completely in love.

She changed and handed the clerk the dress, who proceeded to ring it up.

"The final total is $598.90."

Caroline was startled. She couldn't afford such a price.

"Here." Klaus said, handing the lady a few bills.

The saleslady thanked him and handed Caroline the bag. Caroline silently thanked Klaus as they exited the store.

Caroline couldn't really grasp the idea, but she might actually be forming a friendship with the one and only Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

So, I was thinking about Klaus and Caroline traveling out of the country? I want Klaus to get Caroline away from his siblings and alone. Any suggestions for a destination? Please no Paris, even though I love the city! Please review and I will pick a destination!

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal


	7. Chapter 5: Escape

Sorry for such a long wait you guys! A family issue kept me from updating, so my sincerest apologies. So, new chapter, and bonus, a NEW LOCATION! I want to thank ALL of you who suggested some pretty _romantic_ places. I'm thinking you all want some Klaroline action? Hopefully this chapter will spark some feelings. I know the first part is sort of rushed, but I can't them to fight even though how hot it gets sometimes! I'm going to shut up now, so enjoy! :)

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 5: Escape

When Klaus walked in, Caroline was just finishing dinner.

Without even thinking, Klaus blurted his thoughts out.

"I know you know about the Hayley problem. "He said, making Caroline shoot out of her seat.

"Yes." Caroline said, looking a bit eager, but held a serious expression.

"I and the young werewolf had a little interaction." Klaus said, trying to push out the painful confession.

"You had a little interaction?" Caroline asked, looking very suspicious.

"We had, what your generation would call a 'one night stand'." Klaus admitted, looking away.

"You SLEPT with her?!" the young blonde vampire shouted, sounding furious.

"It was liquor produced, love. Nothing important." Klaus replied, smirking.

"So, if you were to sleep with me on a liquor produced one night stand, it wouldn't be important?" Caroline asked, her face showing complete rage.

"Now that is another matter." Klaus said, looking Caroline in the eyes.

"Not the point!" Caroline said, looking a bit disgusted.

"Anything else?" she continued, calming down.

"There is one other, rather unbelievable thing." Klaus said, nervously.

"No way in hell." Caroline breathed.

"The werewolf Hayley is carrying my offspring."

* * *

Caroline was in utter _shock_. Klaus, the evil hybrid, a father? She thought of Hayley, and for some reason, how this mistake was going to affect her and Klaus's relationship. Her and Klaus had a friendship that had started to form, and like every other thing, it got ruined by one stupid mistake. Caroline then realized Klaus had her arms in is hands grip.

"Caroline." he pleaded, his ice-blue eyes staring into her hers.

"Leave me alone." she said, looking away.

"You need to understand, I will handle everything." Klaus said, not releasing her.

"Yes, the big hybrid Original will totally take responsibility for his mistakes." Caroline said, trying to break away.

But his grasp was iron.

"Please let me go." Caroline said, sounding hopeless.

"Not until you agree." Klaus said, pushing her against the counter.

"To what?" Caroline asked, getting curious.

"To a first class ticket away from Mystic Falls, New Orleans drama, and my uncaring siblings." Klaus replied, showing no sign he was accepting no for an answer.

"Thats what you do?" Caroline said, ignoring the offer.

"What, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, looking at her, head tilted.

Caroline exhaled.

"Nevermind. I'll go, but I am starting to lose feeling in my arms." she finished, not wanting to get Klaus angry. She knew that would be a true disaster.

Klaus released her. Caroline nodded him a silent thank you and began heading for the stairs, knowing that if Klaus was planning to go anywhere, he would leave the next day, so she needed to pack. But before she had reached the second landing, Klaus cleared his throat, noting he had one last thing to say. She turned to face him.

"Caroline, love, don't forget to pack your passport." and, without a sound he turned away.

* * *

Caroline had been sitting in the airport terminal for what seemed like forever. She was getting uncomfortable, and Klaus was still missing. The night before had been a rush of packing, planning, and online shopping with Rebekah. The Original blonde had overheard Klaus and Caroline in the kitchen and was already packing Carolines small bag.

"You know, this is a not a good wardrobe for Rome." Rebekah had said when Caroline had entered the room."

"Wait, I'm going to ROME?" Caroline asked, eyes wide.

Rebekah had, of course, rolled her eyes, yanking Caroline over to the laptop sitting upon the vintage desk. The youngest Original pulled up a european shopping site and began browsing the summer lines. Before Caroline had realized what she was doing, Caroline had joined the fashion hunt. In total the girls pulled in 23 tops, 13 pairs of shorts, 6 skirts, 4 pairs of capris, 2 pairs of leggings and some simple lingerie. Caroline bought herself 12 necklaces, 8 bracelets, 5 hats, and 2 scarfs. Rebekah helped her out by picking out 4 pairs of sunglasses and 24 pairs of sandles, pumps, wedges and flip-flops. Thirteen bathing suits and wraps finished her summer wardrobe.

The total:$3,895.90. Rebekah used her shopping credit card, leaving Caroline in no debt.

The memory was funny because Caroline could never imagined shopping Rebekah would be _fun_.

Finally Klaus returned, saying the plane was ready for boarding. Here Caroline was, going to Europe. She was living her dreams.

* * *

Thirteen hours later, she was tired and sweaty. The plane ride was decent, but irrelevant.

"Tired, love?" Klaus asked as thy were finishing going through immigration.

"Just a bit." Caroline said, lugging her small suitcase down a long corridor to the exit.

When the two got outside, a bright red Ferrari awaited them.

"Let me guess, you own this?" Caroline said, buckling in her seatbelt.

"Is that a crime, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, devious grin on his face.

Caroline looked at him and then looked away towards the window. Lights passed by in the dark night, Caroline paying no attention until they onto a gated drive. When the got to the end, a massive Italian villa beside the bay sat before them.

"You really do own a place in every country." Caroline said as Klaus led her up the majestic front stairs.

When Caroline entered the front foyer, she was already in love. Dark wood carvings were ornate against the tan stucco walls, showing no age. The crystal chandelier was shining like stars. Two large stairways made a grand centerpiece.

"Well, aren't you coming, love?"

* * *

Caroline's room was a vision of pure elegance. White furniture with mint walls and accents was relaxing, yet a big pop of color. The clothes Rebekah had ordered were already in the closet, color coded and perfected. Klaus had said to meet him on the terrace in thirty minutes, and to look nice. Caroline had already curled her hair, and she was sitting on the ottoman in her closet in a silk robe, trying to find an outfit. A wisteria purple sheath dress caught her eye. With black wedges and matching black earrings, the outfit was perfect.

After searching door after door, Caroline finally found the terrace. A fantastic view of the water made the perfect backdrop. But what really caught Caroline's eye was Klaus. He was dressed in a black suit, with a charcoal grey dress shirt. The meal was placed on the table, candles lighted.

Caroline cleared her throat. Klaus turned around, his eyes lighting up.

"Caroline, you look gorgeous." Klaus said, taking her hand and leading her to the table. He pulled out a chair for her, and Caroline sat down.

"This view is incredible." Caroline said after Klaus had seated himself.

"Am I right that wine would make this a more formal occasion?" Klaus asked, pulling the cork out of the bottle.

"That it would." Caroline answered, taking a glass, and diving into wonderous Italian cuisine.

* * *

After the to die for meal, Klaus and Caroline wandered over to the railing to gaze out upon the endless water. The lights twinkled bright, like beams of undying light. Klaus broke the silence with a question.

"Caroline, how would you feel to spend the summer in Rome?"Klaus said, placing his glass of wine down and taking Caroline's hands.

"I would love that." she answered, looking sincere and truthful.

"Well, then, love. Welcome to Rome, the eternal city." Klaus concluded, placing a light kiss on Caroline's lips.

* * *

Ok. HE KISSED HER! Sorry about the short chapter. But, WELCOME TO ROME! Summer filled with Klaus, who could refuse. Please review ideas for activities, sights, or even just plain old thoughts and questions! By the way, the reason they are leaving is becuase Klaus really wants to distract Caroline from the Hayley drama. So please understand, the Hayley problem is just begginning.

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal


	8. Chapter 6: Benvenuto a Roma

Ok. I am now going to give you a VERY good chapter, hopefully. I need to say that the last chapter, was a complete disaster. Thank you to lateVMmover, who brought that to my attention. So, Klaus and Caroline are in Rome, at the Mikaelson villa. And, Klaus just slighty made a move on Caroline. So, lets find out how she reacted to it, and see how Klaus makes Rome romantic.

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 6: Benvenuto a Roma (Welcome to Rome)

Caroline woke up feeling completely refreshed and new. But, something was still lingering in her mind. Klaus asking if she wanted to spend he summer in Rome and her saying yes. The thought of spending the summer in another country was pretty alluring. Suddenly, Caroline's phone buzzed for the first time in three days.

Unknown Number

Morning, Sweetheart. Breakfast is ready.

Caroline placed her phone back onto the bedside table. Slipping out from beneath the luxurious sheets, and placing her feet on the cool hardwood, she walked into her closet. Knowing it would be warm, Caroline pulled a pair of black shorts on. A floral top with flutter sleeves matched her shorts. Black wedges and a red coral bracelet added some sass. She curled her hair out of habit, applied light makeup and grabbed white shades from atop the vanity. With the sunglasses on top of her head and her phone in her hand, Caroline went downstairs

Klaus was sitting in the villa's breakfast nook when Caroline found him.

"Morning." she chirped, pulling a chair out for herself.

"I see you received my message?" Klaus said, placing the coffee cup in his hand back on the breakfast table.

"Yes." Caroline replied, placing a bagel on her plate.

"I'm thinking you want to now where we are visiting today?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...Yea, I would." Caroline said, biting into her breakfast.

"I was planning to go to the Sistine Chapel." Klaus said, getting up and pushing in his chair.

"That is a very good plan." Caroline agreed, brushing crumbs of herself and pushing in her chair.

Klaus led her the garage outside the villa, and motioned for her to stay where she was. The roaring sound of an engine tore through the air as the Original hybrid cruised out from behind a garage door in a 1989 Jaguar convertible in raging hot red. Red seemed to be a popular color with Klaus. The sun glinted off his sunglasses as he drove up in front of Caroline.

"Hop in." Klaus said, grinning like a kid.

"So, to the Sistine Chapel?" Caroline asked, as she buckled her seat belt and slipped down her sunglasses.

"As you wish, sweet Caroline." Klaus replied as he drove towards the city.

* * *

Caroline was enjoying the feel of riding in the car with the top down. The radio was blaring some unrecognizable song, and Klaus was keeping to himself. The day seemed so normal, not weird or anything. For the first time in months, Caroline felt _happy_.

"Enjoying the view, love?" Klaus asked, looking over at her.

"I love it. But, this wind is messing up my hair." Caroline complained.

"Sweetheart, you're in Rome, one of the most beautiful cities in the world, and your complaining about your hair?" Klaus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, a girl needs beauty." Caroline said, snapping back.

"Well, beauty has arrived." Klaus said, parking the car.

"We're here?" Caroline asked, looking around at the busy streets until she spotted the historic landmark.

"Are you ready to be touched by one of art's greatest masterpieces?" Klaus asked, holding out his hand.

"I believe I am." Caroline said, stepping out of the car and closing th door. Klaus locked it.

The pair carefully crossed the street, avoiding crazy drivers. The door to the church was open, and tourists were flooding in.

"This is so beautiful." Caroline said once they were inside.

"Michelangelo was a great man." Klaus said, looking up.

"Let me guess, you knew him?" Caroline asked, turning around to face him.

"We were some what of friends." Klaus said, wandering around the pillars.

"Oh." Caroline said, disappointed.

"We are holding up the flow, love." Klaus said, shifting Caroline back into the crowds.

They toured the rest the chapel in silence, only to speak to each other when necessary. The church was astounding to Caroline, but to Klaus it was the same thing he had seen before. After they had exited, Klaus led Caroline to a little café. When they sat down, a waiter brought them two glasses of water and a basket filled with rolls.

"I don't know what to get." Caroline said, fingering through the menu.

"How about since I know all about the cuisine here, I order what I think you will like." Klaus offered.

"That is a good idea." Caroline said, placing her menu down.

When the waiter came to take their orders, the dish names jus rolled off Klaus's tongue. The meals arrived in less than fifteen minutes, bringing a mouth-watering aroma with them. The waiter placed a steaming dish of pasta in front of Caroline, and a bowl of some thick liquid in front of Klaus.

"What is this?" Caroline asked cautiously before digging in.

"That is Italian Penne with Chicken and Spinach." Klaus replied, unfolding his napkin.

"What is yours?" Caroline asked, nodding towards his bowl.

"Italian sausage soup." Klaus replied, taking a bite.

Caroline followed his lead and dug in. The chicken was heavenly, and the spinach was crisp and fresh. The sauce melted in her mouth, leaving a sweet aftertaste. Caroline finished before Klaus, suprising the hybrid.

"I guess you enjoyed that, sweetheart." Klaus said, leaving a check on the table as they left.

"I will never eat pasta from a box again!" Caroline declared, giggling.

They walked to the car, and Klaus turned on the ignition.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, checking her reflection in the side mirror.

"We are headed back to the villa." Klaus said, backing out of his parking place.

"Ok." Caroline said, leaning back.

They pulled into the ongoing traffic, heading west into the Italian sun.

* * *

I hope this if enough to satisfy until tomorrow. Please review your thoughts. I love hearing what you guys think and your amazing ideas! There will be some deep Klaroline action in Chapter 7, so be ready. Also, more on the Hayley drama.

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal


	9. Chapter 7: Changing Views

This is a new chapter that is very Klaroline involvement, so be ready. Thanks to those who reviewed, and thanks to all new followers!

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 7: Changing Views

Leaving the city, Klaus pulled into the villa's gated drive, dropping Caroline up at the front entrance. She walked up the front steps, and opened the heavy front door. Refreshing air conditioning cascading over her as Caroline sat down in the parlor, relaxing into the soft tan leather of the sofa. Klaus came in later, after parking the car. They were both tired and sweaty, but Caroline had an idea.

"Do we have a pool here?" she asked, looking over at Klaus, who was reclined in the chair next to her.

"Yes. It's on the lower level below the terrace." Klaus said, sitting up.

"Is it ok if I go sit in the sun?" Caroline asked, getting up.

"Don't get burned." Klaus said, smiling. Caroline rolled her eyes.

Speeding up the stairs to her bedroom, Caroline opened her dresser drawer. Her new bathing suits were lined up in a neat row. Knowing Klaus would see her no matter what, she chose a black and red bandage suit, nothing to revealing. The sun was still high, so Caroline switched her white sunglasses for a pair of sparkly black ones.

The pool was shaped in a full oval, covered in mosaic tiles. The view was incredible. A deck chair was already laid out with a towel, looking very inviting. Caroline sat down, reclining back. The sun felt warm on her face, but not as warm as she wanted it to feel. She missed the warmth of the sun on her skin when she was human. But, those days were over. Settling herself, Caroline closed her eyes. Her sun was shortly dismissed when a very annoying shadow blocked the golden ray.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked, lowering down her sunglasses.

"Sorry, love." Klaus said, grinning. He was standing right in front of Caroline, wearing board shorts and no shirt. Caroline had seen hi shirtless before, when Silas had made Klaus think there was a piece of the white oak stake inside him.

"So, Klaus Mikaelson likes to swim." Caroline said, looking at Klaus. He was perfectly flawless, no kidding.

"In my defense, I did have to learn to swim to survive, sweetheart." Klaus replied, sitting down next to her. He slipped a pair of aviators on.

"Good for you." Caroline said, rising up from her seat and placing her sunglasses down on the lounger. She stepped out into the cold water of the pool. She slid in. The water was like silk against her skin, smooth and fresh. She popped up to the surface. Klaus was at the edge of the pool, waiting for her.

"Like the water, love?" Klaus asked, smiling.

"It's amazing!" Caroline said, paddling around.

"Well. I'm glad you're having fun." Klaus replied, sticking his feet in the cool water.

"Can I see your hand?" Caroline asked, reaching towards Klaus. He took hers and Caroline yanked him in the pool with her. When Klaus emerged from beneath the blue water, he was laughing.

"You want to play that game, love?" Klaus asked, hands on his hips in the waist deep water.

"Yes, I think I do." Caroline said, pretending to ponder the question. Klaus splashed her. She yelped in surprise.

"Hey!." She shouted, looking annoyed.

"You said you wanted to play that game, love." Klaus said, reminding her. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I quit." she said, stepping out of the pool on the tile stairs.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked, watching her exit.

"I'm going to go get a shower. And expecting you want me at dinner?" Caroline concluded. Klaus nodded.

"Thirty minutes." and with a swish of her drenched blonde hair she was gone.

* * *

Exactly thirty minutes later, Caroline was heading towards the kitchen. She had taken a shower to wash the chlorine out of her hair, and changed into her own favorite Victoria Secret sweatpants and some simple tank top that was in her dresser. She had french-braided her semi wet hair to keep it out of her eyes. Klaus was at the stove when she go there, wearing dark wash jeans and a black henly. He turned around when he sensed her presence.

"Did the shower help?" Klaus asked, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"It did." Caroline replied, hopping up onto the bar stool across from Klaus.

"Good." Klaus said, returning to his work at the stove.

"So, what are we having?" Caroline asked, craning her neck to see.

"An Italian classic." Klaus said over his shoulder.

"Ooh...what?" Caroline said, looking excited.

"Pizza." Klaus said, trying not to grin.

"Pizza. Are you kidding me?" Caroline asked, hands on her hips.

"Well. Come and tr the sauce at least." Klaus said. holding up a wooden spoon filled with steaming red liquid.

Caroline slid off her perch and walked around until she was next to Klaus.

"Here." he said, motioning for her to try it. Caroline blew on the spoon and tasted the tomato sauce.

"Its good isn't it?" Klaus said, looking he in the eyes. Caroline nodded. They were close, and Klaus was staring daggers at her. She could she the lust in his eyes. Caroline knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she had to. She reached up, and pulled Klaus's face to hers, and their lips crashed. Klaus was surprised at first, but soon fell in synchronization with Caroline's lips. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Caroline moaned, weaving her fingers though his golden curls.

Klaus knew this was a sacred moment, so he lifted Caroline onto the counter, making her giggle. Caroline parted his lips with her tongue, savoring the sweet taste of his lips. Tyler never had kissed her like this before. Klaus was tender, making her savor every second. Klaus broke the kiss, kissing his way down her neck, making Caroline giggle.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what, love?" Klaus asked, tucking a loose bang behind Caroline's ear.

"For bringing me here. Making this possible." Caroline said, motioning to her surroundings.

"Anything for you, Caroline."

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were in Klaus's drawing room, eating ice cream. Pretty much a normal night for anybody. Caroline was curled up on a couch, watching Klaus paint. He made light strokes of red across the blank canvas.

"What are you painting?" Caroline asked, mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

"You'll see." Klaus said, adding orange to the mixture on he canvas.

"How do you it?" Caroline said, licking her lips.

"Do what?" Klaus said, cocking his head.

"Be so peaceful near me, but a terror to everyone else?" Caroline said, setting her bowl down.

"Caroline, you are full of light, beautiful. You inspire me to be a better person. But only around you." Klaus said, placing his paintbrush on the easel.

"Why?" Caroline asked, sitting up.

"Because. I cannot seem weak. I am a Original vampire hybrid, the most powerful being on this earth." Klaus said, sitting down next to her.

"No kidding!" Caroline said sarcastically, rising to her feet.

"Sweetheart, why are you getting so worked up?" Klaus asked, settling back.

"Because. Hayley is carrying your child, and you are a complete ass to her. But, when I'm around, you are nice and sweet and so freaking romantic." Caroline said, pacing.

Now Klaus was getting angry. He sprang to his feet, ready to rip the young vampire's throat out. He stopped himself. Calming his nerves, Klaus took Caroline's hands in his.

"I will take care of Hayley, Caroline, but you must listen. It will always be your happiness. You are the only person I will fall for. Only you." Klaus said, looking so truthful, Caroline had to hug him.

"Fine. But you have to deal with Hayley. Soon." Caroline said, looking Klaus in the eyes.

"I will. I promise." Klaus said.

"Good. Now I think some sleep will do me and you both good. Goodnight." Caroline said, leaving Klaus in the drawing-room.

"Sweet dreams, Caroline." Klaus whispered, only for him and her to hear.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline steamy make out session. And Caroline bringing up Hayley AGAIN. I can't wait to update again, but I have finals. So, I hope this is entertaining enough. Please excuse my other typos, this is the updated version.

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal


	10. Chapter 8: Writing a Love Story

Okay, I haven't written a chapter in like a month, so I feel majorly stupid. SO SORRY for the long wait everyone. I had writers block and FINALLY came up with a chapter today. Hopefully, it's as good as I want it to be! I love my readers and don't want to let them down! Please R&R!

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 8: Writing a Love Story

Caroline was standing on the balcony off of her room, letting the wind blow through her hair. It was around 9 o'clock and the sun was high in the sky. The magenta halter top and grey jeggings combo Caroline was wearing felt perfect the day. The day was great exploring the city, making Caroline even more excited. Caroline was ready to go, so she stepped down from the raised platform on her balcony. She opened the door, placing her heated feet onto the cool flooring of her room. Caroline walked into her closet, searching for shoes and pair of earrings. She found suede magenta kitten heals and a pair of silver hoop earrings. Caroline slipped the earrings in and put the shoes on. It took time to adjust the new height for a second, but she balanced herself. Exiting her room, Caroline turned off the lights.

Finding her way to the kitchen, Caroline began hunting for something for breakfast. She found some sort of Italian cereal in a cabinet that looked good. The bowls were a little bit harder to find. Caroline searched until she found them in the cabinet next the microwave. Thankfully, the silverware drawer was directly underneath it. She grabbed the milk from the fridge and fixed herself a bowl. After she had just taken a bite, Klaus walked in.

"Morning, sweetheart." Klaus said, opening the fridge.

"Morning." Caroline replied, her mouth filled with cereal.

"I see you fixed yourself breakfast." Klaus said, coming up beside Caroline.

Caroline swallowed.

"Yes, I did." She said, getting another spoonful.

"You do know there is a whole staff of servants who could have made something for you, love." Klaus said, unscrewing the lid of some energy drink.

"Well, unlike you, I prefer not to make poor compelled people slave away at my every command." Caroline said, finishing off her breakfast.

"Ah, getting feisty early today are we, love? I thought after our little bonding moment last night that you would stop being so mean." Klaus said, taking a sip from his drink.

"I only kissed you last night because I wanted to thank you. I have a great boyfriend who loves me very much, thank you." Caroline replied, placing her used dishes in the large stainless steel sink.

"My sincerest apologies for thinking for one micro second that the sweet, innocent Caroline Forbes would actually care for an evil, malicious person such as myself." Klaus said, placing a hand over his heart, as if Caroline had shot him with an invisible arrow.

"Ok. " Caroline said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What, love?" Klaus asked, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and filling it with the cereal Caroline had been eating.

"Yes. I have some mixed feelings for you. But, you made me have them. You with your romantic getaways and expensive gifts and British charm. You make me feel so important. But then, you have to go and be the big bad original hybrid and destroy mine and all of my friend's lives." Caroline said, crossing her arms.

"Well, that was quite a statement, sweetheart. And my British charm you say?" Klaus said, sitting down at the kitchen bar, spiteful grin on his face.

"You know what?" Caroline asked, stepping towards Klaus.

"What, love?" Klaus replied, picking a piece of cereal out of the bowl with his fingers.

"I think we should stop fighting like raging idiots and enjoy this beautiful city and all it has to offer. Do you agree?" Caroline said, crossing her arms once more.

"I do agree, Caroline." Klaus nodded, getting up.

"Then let's go."

Klaus and Caroline were driving down a long winded road, away from the city. Caroline was flipping through Italia Vogue, paying no attention to her surroundings. Klaus looked over at the blonde, watching how she was so engrossed in the world of fashion. Caroline caught his gaze and looked up from the magazine.

"May I ask why you are looking at me like a bleeding human?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"I was just looking at how addicted you were to such unimportant information such as fashion."Klaus said, shaking his head.

"Hey. Fashion is art to you know!" Caroline said, defending the great Versace.

"If you wish to think that, love." Klaus said, looking out his window.

"Listen. Designers today may not be as talented a Van Gough, but it is one of the world's greatest markets." Caroline said, opening up to the article she had been reading.

"By the way, where are we going?" Caroline asked, noticing they were in the middle of rolling hills, with Rome behind them.

"I was thinking after our little spat this morning, we could use a little time to compose our feelings and recollect ourselves." Klaus replied.

"And where are we going to do that, may I ask?" Caroline retorted.

"I had a worker put together sort of a picnic for us to enjoy. My chosen destination was the beach until I realized something a little quieter would do better." Klaus said, turning onto a secluded dirt path.

Soon Caroline could see the rolling hills of a vineyard. Rows and rows of grapes filled the hillsides, making the air smell sweet. Klaus pulled up to a house that looked a lot like the Mikaelson villa, but ten times smaller.

"Stay here." Klaus said as he exited the car. He walked up to the villa's front door and knocked. After a minute of two, a large man opened the door, and when he saw Klaus, he smiled. The two chatted for a while, and after a handshake and a goodbye, Klaus returned to the car and started the engine.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked, very confused.

"That was an old mate of mine, Kelso Antoni. He and I met a while back in the 18th century. I was in fight with another vampire and Kelso came and talked the other man down." Klaus said, starting the engine.

"So he is a vampire to?" Caroline asked, turning towards him.

"He acts more human than vampire I have to say." Klaus said, pulling out of the villa's drive and continuing down the beaten dirt road.

"So where are we having this picnic?" Caroline asked, looking out the window.

"Just wait, love."

The view was absolutely the most enchanting thing Caroline had seen since getting to Rome. She could see the coast line all the way to the city. Klaus had set a blanket and an assortment of food out behind her on the grassy hill. They were at the edge of the vineyards property, looking out upon the city.

"Are you going to stand there staring or are you going to eat?" Klaus asked when he was done setting up.

"Well, considering this view is utterly amazing, I can't really decide!" Caroline said, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"I knew you would enjoy this." Klaus said, pouring two glasses of some exotic smelling wine.

"And how would you utterly know that?" Caroline asked as she nibbled on a cracker with cheese.

"Because Caroline. You have a certain light about you that makes you enjoy everything that is as beautiful as you are." Klaus said, taking a sip of the wine.

"Can I try some?" Caroline asked, motioning towards the wine glass in Klaus's hand. He handed her the other glass and she took a sip. The deep red wine tasted of a raspberry mixed with cinnamon with a dash of something else. Caroline smiled when she swallowed.

"I see you like it." Klaus said, noting her expression.

"That is the best drink I have ever tasted." Caroline said, taking another swallow.

"This wine actually came from this very vineyard. Kelso gave me this bottle in 1956 when he opened the place." Klaus said, smiling.

"Well, I say it has aged very well." Caroline said, finishing her glass.

Before Klaus could refill it, his phone went off, interrupting their conversation.

"Hold on, sweetheart." Klaus said, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

The name on the screen read: Elijah.

"Hello, big brother." Klaus said, turning away from Caroline.

"Niklaus, where in the hell are you?" Elijah's voice rang from the other line.

"I am currently in Rome." Klaus said, walking towards the groves.

"Why are you in Rome when you have a very big issue here in New Orleans?" Elijah asked, sounding very stressed.

"Elijah. I know I have a child on the way. Please stop stressing about that annoying little wolf." Klaus said, gritting his teeth.

"Hayley has been calling and asking was you are for the past three days, and Marcel is causing more trouble." Elijah said, sounding even more annoyed.

"Elijah. Please tell the young girl that I am away on business and should be back in a month or so." Klaus said, glancing back at Caroline who was waiting patiently on the blanket.

"Niklaus, we need to handle this issue now before it goes too far." Elijah said.

Klaus did not reply. Instead, he ended the call, not wanting to accept his coming responsibility. He walked back towards Caroline, and resumed their conversation.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked, pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Elijah calling with an update on the young werewolf." Klaus said briskly.

Caroline perked straight up.

"How is she?" she asked, looking at Klaus.

"She's fine. End of conversation." Klaus said, looking away.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Caroline asked, helping the conversation along.

"I was thinking of exploring the Vatican Museum." Klaus replied, finishing of his glass.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Caroline said, semi-smiling.

"I know that you don't like art that much so we can change it if you want." Klaus said, taking a bite of cheese.

"You know, this is more of a wine tasting than a picnic." Caroline said, getting up.

"Where are you going, love?" Klaus said, following her.

"I don't know." Caroline said as she slipped of her shoes and set her glass down.

Without even a word, Caroline began running through the grape groves, her bare feet pounding against the rich soil.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted as he followed after her.

"Try and get me!" she shouted over shoulder, giggling.

Klaus chased her until she fell. Klaus landed on top of her. Without even thinking Klaus drew her face to his, kissing her deeply. Caroline pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing?" she said, vampire speeding her way to her feet.

"Caroline…."Klaus said, looking very helpless.

"It's fine. But, we are in public. Save it for the villa." Caroline said, leading him back to the softness of the blanket.

"So, what do you want to do right now?" Caroline asked, looking around.

"Would you get upset if I sketched you?" Klaus asked, boyish grin on his face.

"That depends." Caroline said, smiling.

"Well sweetheart, you don't really have a choice." Klaus said, taking a sketchbook and a piece of charcoal out of the picnic basket beside him.

"Ok. One drawing." Caroline agreed.

Klaus begin slowly drawing the outline of Caroline's face, her eyes being the focal point. Slowly he added her hair and body, adding detail along the way. He made her seem angelic, but with a hint of secret within her. When he was done, he closed the sketchbook.

"Do I not get to see you drawing of me?" Caroline asked a slight smile on her face.

"Someday, sweetheart, someday."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and I hope to have another chapter by Thursday or maybe even tomorrow.

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal


	11. Chapter 9:Keeping Distance Preview

This is a preview of Chapter Nine. Please excuse it for being so late. I hope you guys will like it! I missed writing this story so much! Please R&R! Enjo!

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 9: Keeping Distance

Once Klaus and Caroline had finished the lavish spread of a picnic, they headed back towards the villa. Not many words were spoken during the ride back, letting the surrounding views become Caroline's main perspective. While she watched beautiful landscapes pass by, many things ran through her mind. She was in Italy, with a very rich and powerful Original vampire, probably worrying her boyfriend to death, plus she had kissed the Original vampire. Caroline was seriously losing her mind.

Klaus noticed the blank expression on Caroline's face, and nudged her back to reality. Caroline slighty grunted and turned to face him.

"What is troubling you, Caroline?" Klaus asked, prying for information.

"It's just that, I have never been this devious before. Leaving the country with a man I barely know, lying to my mother and my boyfriend, and deceiving all my friends." Caroline replied, shaking her head in awe.

"I wouldn't say you barely know me." Klaus said, turning left onto the busy highway.

"So what, you save my life a couple times, and my friends lives a couple times. It's not like were best friends or something." Caroline said, shaking her head.

"You see Caroline, that's why I invited you on this trip. To get to know you, for you to get to know me." Klaus said, taking Caroline's hand in his.

"Okay, slow it down, buddy." Caroline said, taking her hand out of Klaus's.

"The only reason I came on this trip was to get away from the drama back home, not become your true love. Got it?" Caroline said, turning to face out her window again.

"Really?" Klaus, asked grinning.

"Really." Caroline said, nodding her head slighty.

"I just thought that the way you have been kissing me so frequently that you might have feelings for me." Klaus said, turning off their to their exit.

"I was drunk." Caroline huffed.

"A few times Caroline, you were completely clean of alcohol." Klaus retorted, shaking his head.

"I'm going to need to NEED alcohol after dealing with you." She said, rolling her bright blue eyes.

"As you wish, sweetheart." Klaus replied, and sealed the conversation.

* * *

Full chapter nine will be uploaded soon. Hope you have some new Klaroline ideas to help me craft a perfect story.

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal


	12. Chapter 9:Keeping Distance Full Chapter

NEW AND FULL CHAPTER! I know I have gotten alot of comments to update, but being the lazy person I am, I didn't. I uploaded a teaser just to be a little annoying, but this is the real deal. New characters entering, and some fighting, so be prepared. Review your ideas!

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 9: Keeping Distance and Keeping Promises

Once Klaus and Caroline had finished the lavish spread of a picnic that had been packed, they headed back towards the villa. Not many words were spoken during the ride back, letting the surrounding views become Caroline's main perspective. While she watched beautiful landscapes pass by, many things ran through her mind. She was in Italy, with a very rich and powerful Original vampire, probably worrying her boyfriend to death, plus she had kissed the Original vampire. Caroline was seriously losing her mind.

Klaus noticed the blank expression on Caroline's face, and nudged her back to reality. Caroline slightly grunted and turned to face him.

"What is troubling you, Caroline?" Klaus asked, prying for information.

"It's just that, I have never been this devious before. Leaving the country with a man I barely know, lying to my mother and my boyfriend, and deceiving all my friends." Caroline replied, shaking her head in awe.

"I wouldn't say you barely know me." Klaus said, turning left onto the busy highway.

"So what, you save my life a couple times and my friends lives a couple times. It's not like were best friends or something." Caroline said, turning to face him.

"You see Caroline, that's why I invited you on this trip. To get to know you, for you to get to know me." Klaus said, taking Caroline's hand in his.

"Okay, slow it down, buddy." Caroline said, taking her hand out of Klaus's.

"The only reason I came on this trip was to get away from the drama back home, not become your true love. Got it?" Caroline said, turning to face out her window again.

"Really?" Klaus asked, grinning.

"Really." Caroline said, nodding her head slightly.

"I just thought that the way you have been kissing me so frequently that you might have feelings for me." Klaus said, turning off their exit.

"I was drunk." Caroline huffed.

"A few times Caroline, you were completely clean of alcohol." Klaus retorted, shaking his head.

"I'm going to need to NEED alcohol after dealing with you." She said, rolling her bright blue eyes.

"As you wish, sweetheart." Klaus replied, and sealed the conversation.

When they got home, Caroline was first out of the car. She slammed the car door closed so hard, it shook. Klaus could tell, she was clearly, annoyed. Caroline strutted up the front walk way, stomping more than stepping. She was just so frustrated about EVERYTHING.

The front door was open, so she stepped right into the villa. Without even a thought, Caroline ran up the stairs and headed straight to her room. She through her clutch onto the chair beside her bed, and headed into her adjoining bathroom. Washing her face free of makeup, and brushing out her hair, Caroline looked in the mirror. She saw a strong, forever young vampire staring back.

* * *

A knock sounded at her door. Knowing it was Klaus, she rolled her eyes. Caroline walked out of her bathroom and to her bedroom door. Before she opened it, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Caroline opened it, expecting to see the butthead evil hybrid. Instead she saw someone totally different: Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked, a little shocked to see the youngest Mikealson.

"Hello, Caroline." Rebekah replied, pushing her way into Caroline's room.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, closing the bedroom door softly.

"Well, because my wonderful brother Elijah decided to send me here to try and bring back my obnoxious pig of a brother." Rebekah said, settling herself on Caroline's bed.

"Don't thing think you'll have any luck." Caroline said, exhaling as she sat down next to Rebekah on her bed.

"So what have you and Niklaus been doing besides making out." The Original blonde said, inspecting her nails.

"Um, we haven't been doing that for sure." Caroline replied, relief in voice.

"You sound happy about not kissing him." Rebekah noted.

"If you don't remember, I have a perfectly fine boyfriend already." Caroline retorted, getting of the bed and going to her vanity.

"Oh yeah, the little hybrid Tyler that Nik created." Rebekah replied, remembering.

"Yeah, that one." Carline said quietly to herself.

"Well, I am so happy you and Nik are getting along."Rebekah said, walking around Caroline's room.

"We haven't killed each other if that's what you mean." Caroline said, as she picked up a bottle of some unknown perfume that Rebekah had bought on their little online shopping spree.

"That's progress." Rebekah said, nodding her head.

"I am really dying to get back in that amazing pool downstairs." Caroline blurted out, trying to change the subject.

"Ok." Rebekah replied, slightly confused

"Sorry, I just don't want to talk about Klaus and me right now, ok?" Caroline said, sighing.

"Oh, ok." Rebekah said,. awkwardly.

"Yeah. So do you want to down the pool?" Caroline asked, tying to cheer herself up.

"I think I could go for a tan. Mystic Falls is a terrible place for the sun." Rebekah replied, heading for the door.

"Meet you down there, ok?" Caroline asked, opening the door.

"Fine with me." Rebekah shrugged, and zoomed down the hall.

* * *

Caroline changed out of her outfit and went into her closet. Opening up her swimsuit drawer, she selected a black one piece. She changed and grabbed a kimono wrap from a hanger and grabbed her sandals. Vampire speeding downstairs, Caroline found Rebekah waiting by the pool.

"Hey." Caroline said, sitting down on the pool lounger.

"Hello Caroline." Rebekah said, sliding her sunglasses up off her face.

"I am the only who really wants a drink right now?" Rebekah asked, adjusting her position on her lounger.

"I could use some alcohol." Caroline said, nodding.

"I thought so. Matt, come here!" Rebekah called, sounding giddy.

"WAIT! Matt is here?" Caroline asked, sitting straight up in her lounger.

Before Caroline could get an answer, Matt walked in carrying a duffle bag. As soon as he saw Caroline, he dropped the bag in shock.

"Caroline?" Matt stuttered, looking like he had been shot with a laser.

"Hey Matt." Caroline said, trying not to sound awkward.

"I thought you were in Miami. With Tyler." Matt said, sounding stiff.

"That was a lie." Caroline said, getting up and walking towards him.

"Then how did you get here?" Matt asked, confused.

"I might have come with Klaus." Caroline said, looking down at her feet.

"With Klaus?" Matt asked, his voice sounding pinched.

"Yes, with Klaus." Caroline said, raising her head.

"Caroline, I'd never thought you'd do something like this." Matt said, sounding hurt.

"Hey, I'm not the one here with Original blonde vampire Barbie." Caroline snapped, crossing her arms.

When Rebekah heard that, she perked up.

"Hey." She said, getting up off her lounger.

"What, Rebekah?" Caroline asked, annoyed.

"You too are friends. Now be friends." Rebekah said, pushing Matt and Caroline closer.

"Why do you care about if we are friends?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Considering Matt is my love interest, I want you too to get along." Rebekah said, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Did you just say you too are a 'thing'." Caroline said, pointing at Matt and Rebekah accusingly.

"You're a 'thing' with Klaus." Matt spat back.

"Okay this is getting a little to childish for me. Yes, I and Matt might be a 'thing', and Matt, Caroline has made it quite clear to me that she has no feelings for Nik. Everything settled?" Rebekah asked, sounding completely desperate.

"Yeah, it's fine." Caroline shrugging her shoulders. Frustrated, she grabbed her sandals off the lounger. Completely ignoring what Matt and Rebekah were saying to her, she headed towards the patio door. She stalked through the villa's long hallway. Not looking to go anywhere particular, she meddled her way to the living room. There was a bottle of bourbon on a table in the far right corner of the room. Just what she was wanting; alcohol.

Craving the tangy taste, she poured herself a glass. Sitting on one of the plump leather couches, Caroline looked around. Fancy furniture, antique vases, old books. The room showed the Mikealson family right through. Their love of power, their extreme wealth. Everything pristine and polished, as if time always stood still. Caroline still couldn't believe she was in Europe. One of her biggest dreams, and she was completely, and totally miserable. A voice echoed through the room, making Caroline aware, she wasn't alone.

"I can see that you found my bourbon stash and helped yourself." Klaus said, sitting down next to the young vampire.

"Yeah, so." Caroline said, gulping down another swig of the drink

"So, I can tell by the way you are drinking it that you are upset." Klaus said, putting his hand over the back of the couch.

"Wow, for a inconsiderate ass, you actually have some heart." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Dealing with a thousand years worth of problems and resolutions, you learn a little." Klaus replied, smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were so old." Caroline replied hollowly.

"Caroline, being negative brings no happiness. Isn't happiness what you want?" Klaus asked his eyes full of true concern.

"Everything used to be so easy. I had Tyler, I had my mom, and Elena wasn't a vampire and still loved Stefan. Matt was happy being single, Bonnie and Jeremy were happy together and everything was freaking normal." Caroline whined, slamming the bourbon glass onto the antique coffee table.

"Sweetheart, look where you are. Relax and rewind. I will handle Matt and my sister." Klaus said, brushing a piece of hair from Caroline's face.

"You promise?" Caroline asked, sounding like a helpless child.

"I promise."

* * *

I hope you enjoyrd this chapter and please R&R!

KeepingKlarolineReal


End file.
